Kuroko No Basket : Karaoke
by lirio azul
Summary: Nuestros queridos basquetbolistas tienen una noche de locos con la influencia de dos fujoshis de closet, un rubio ruidoso y un azabache revoltoso. R: chicos guapos en un bar, un Karaoke, ukes borrachos, un aomine aun mas idiota y celoso, tijeras voladoras , escenas extrañas en el baño y derrames nasales (claro que no todo es color de rosa )
1. El comienzo de una noche de locos

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece

(Y eso es muy triste pues ya tendria a kagami alias bakagami sexy con cuerpo de infarto, himuro con su todo completamente violable,mi tsundere favorito midorima, mi negro vulgar y asotador aomine, al titan colosal mas sensual murazakibara, akashi para que me muestre que tan bueno es con las tijeras, a kise para que me modele, y tal ves a sakurai para que me aga la comida, tal vez le pida que me enseñe a domar a la pantera *^* *0* ...y bueno al final tendria a todos secuestrados en mi habitación n.n'...

Asi que dejando de lado mis perversiones...Disfruten ésta nueva loca historia donde si puedo aser de las mias con todos los sensuales personjes de Kuroko No Basket...sin fines de lucro n.n)

**Kuroko No Basket : Karaoke.**

**1 capítulo: El comienzo de una noche de locos. **

-Kuroko como fue que terminamos aqui ? -decia un chico de un peculiar cabello color rojo y unos extraños mechones negros en la parte inferior, con una venita saltandole en la sien, mientras volteaba a ver a otro joven peliazul con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Kagami-kun no hagas preguntas tontas, y mejor esperemos a los demas para que nos expliquen de quien fue la idea- tomaba su mano el peliazul mientras le contestaba y recargaba su cabeza en el brazo de su acompañante que al parecer se trataba de su novio, lo cual provoca un intenso sonrojo en el mencionado.

-Ku..ku...kuroko...porfavor comportate que estamos en la callee.

-Taiga-kun acaso te avergüenzas de mi ?.

-No digas tonterias idiota solo que sabes soy muy torpe al expresar mis sentimientos, y ademas no quiero que la gente hable mal de ti, por que no lo soportaria y no quiero ni imaginar de que sería capaz para callarlos.

-Kagami-kun aveces puedes ser tan lindo y decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

-Queeee !? Tu diciéndome eso ? Pero el que dice mas cosas vergonzosas eres tú.

-Te amo Kagami-kun.

-Vez...pero...Yo tambien te amo.-decia el pelirrojo mientras apretaba la mano de su novio, y sé debatía mentalmente si besarle o no.

-Kagami-kun dame un beso.

-P...p...pe... pero aquí ?

-Si, ademas dudo que nos digan algo, seguro es muy normal para la demás gente ver este tipo de cosas por esta zona, principalmente enfrente de este local- decia kuroko a su novio kagami para lograr convencerlo, pues era un argumento válido, ademas de que el local frente a ellos era la razon para cuestionarse, de quien fue la idea? Aunque tenia dos opciones para los culpables, un rubio ruidoso y un azabache igual de revoltoso, cuando apenas kuroko hiba a decirle lo que pensaba, se comenzaron a escuchar voces, regaños y gritos que provenían de detrás de ellos, lo que provoco que voltearan para ver como algunos de sus amigos se iban acercando a donde ellos estaban lo cual provocaba que se fueran dando cuenta a donde iban.

-Takao porfavor dime que no es aqui donde nos citaron tu y kise - decia un peliverde a su compañero azabache de nombre takao mientras señalaba el local por el cual todos se cuestionaban mentalmente que rayos asemos aqui ?

-Pero shin-chan claro que si -contestaba un sonriente takao mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo para jalar de el y acercarse a los mencionados anteriormente, lo que le provocó un sonrojo que el peliverde trato disimular acomodándose los lentes, pero que no supo que un rubio revoltoso se había dado cuenta perfectamente, ya que de echo tenia varios dias que se daba cuenta de lo que su amigo takao causaba en el, una razón más para citarse allí mismo pues sabia perfectamente de los sentimientos del azabache hacia en peliverde amante de los horóscopos.

-Maldito kise ven aca.- gritaba otro azabache con unas cejas grandes y un seño fruncido de nombre kasamatsu Yukio

-Pe...pe..pero Kasamatsu-sempai !- lloriqueaba el rubio que respondia al nombre de Kise Ryouta

-Nada de peros, y explícame que mierda asemos aqui y de quien fue la grandiosa idea de traernos a este lugar- decia señalando el lugar que se encontraba unos metros adelante de ellos.

-Takao-chi ayudaaaa !

-Tranquilos kasamatsu y tu también shin-chan que se muy bien que te estás controlando para no sacarme los ojos aqui mismo - decia takao con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en la cara ya con kagami y kuroko los dos tomados de la mano -porque no mejor esperamos a los demás?

-Takao-kun hay vienen algunos- comentaba kuroko mientras todos volteaban a donde el apuntaba con la mano, y efectivamente se podía ver como iban hacia ellos varios de sus amigos.

A lo lejos se lograba ver que se hiban acercandose varios conocidos y amigos como : Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Riko, Mitobe, Koganei e izuki, mientras mas alejado se lograba distinguir una limusina, seguramente se trataba de Akashi.

-Chicos por acá -gritaba el rubio.

-Hola chicos, pensé que veníamos tarde, verdad Hyuga ? -comentaba un sonriente Kiyoshi

-Si pero que bueno que no fue así, y Riko quiso acompañarnos, espero no les moleste, los demas ahorita llegan es que pasaron a comprar una botella de agua.

-Claro que no verdad Sempai, takao-chi, kuroko-chi, kagami-chi, midorima-chi?

-No kise- comentaba kasamatsu- sempai, aun, un poco molesto pues nadie le informo que ivan a ir tantos y peor aun, a ése lugar.

-Que bueno que vienen todos Kiyoshi-sempai, verdad taiga-kun?

-Si es cierto pero a que viene entrenadora?

-Pues queria salir un rato ya que me sentia muy aburrida y que mejor que venir a ver que asen mis homosexuales favoritos - contesto riko con una sonrisa burlona en el momento en que veía como todos se sonrojaban menos Kiyoshi que solo se rasco la nuca un poco apenado "ah como me encanta molestarlos jajaja".

-Y tu midorima-chi no tienes ningun problema?

-Que signo son todos ustedes? tengo que saber si nos podria ir bien o mal, pues Osha-san nunca se equivoca -decia shintarou acomodándose los anteojos en el puente de la nariz.

-O shin-chan porfavor no empieces con eso y mejor esperemos a los que faltan ok? - comentaba takao con una sonrisa en la cara, entonces se escucho un Si colectivo de parte de todos, claro, menos del peliverde tsundere.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-Señor donde quiere que lo baje?

-Mas adelante porfavor, sigue a aquellos chicos que acaban de bajar del autobús, donde van el castaño alto, junto con kouki y sus acompañantes.

-Claro señor, y señor, mas adelante alcanzó a ver varios de sus amigos y conocidos.

-Perfecto "ya quiero ver que pasara esta noche, pues jamas me equivoco, sera una velada muy interesante".

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-Vamos Ryo muévete- gritaba un moreno a uno de sus compañeros, un chico de complexión delgada, castaño al igual que sus ojos de un lindo y puro cafe, que iba disculpandose con cada persona que chocaba con el, pues intentaba sin ningún resultado, pasar por la puerta para bajarse del autobus que estaba parado en una esquina cerca de donde tenian que ir.

-Esperen porfavor es que no me dejan pasar- decia un castaño nervioso mientras intentaba vajarse del autobus "seguramente aomine-kun debe pensar qué soy un torpe".

-Aomine podrias dejar en paz a sakurai y callarte?

-Maldito aomine bastardo deja a Ryo y mejor ayudalo, aver ryo toma mi mano.

-Gracias wakamatsu-sempai -agradecía sakurai con la mirada baja pues aomine siquiera le iso caso alguno, y eso le dolia, pues eran pareja no? O acaso todos esos besos, suspiros y noches donde veia como el moreno perdía la cordura al poseer su cuerpo eran en vano y una simple mentira que él se creo al pensar que era algo mas para el que un desaogo? Si era así, entonces no sabría que hacer ya que se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel al que su virginidad le había dado, pero es que el moreno lo confundia pues no sabia que pasaba por su cabeza y le dolian los momentos de indiferencia como esos, pues cuando estaban en la privacidad de una habitación era distinto.

-Callate imayoshi, y a quien le dices bastardo maldito wakamatsu?

-Ya veras imbecil.

-Porf...por...por favor ! Calmense.

-Tranquilo sakurai, y ustedes dos ya Calmense, vamos susa y sakurai que seguramente ya llegaron la mayoría, si no es que todos.

-S..si..imayoshi-sempai.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-Muro-chin podemos comprar mas dulces?

-Lo siento atsushi pero vamos tarde que te parece si luego te recompenso con el doble de dulces?

-Muro-chin mejor dame un beso.

-Pero atsushi ...

-Es que los besos de muro-chin son más dulces y deliciosos que el propio chocolate.

-Ooh atsushi cuando te lo propones puedes ser tan lindo, te amo, no lo olvides jamás.

-Claro que no muro-chin, pero vamos que quiero ver a donde nos invito kise-chin.

Y después de la respuesta del pelilila el azabache tomo su mano para seguir con su camino, aunque ya se daba una idea pues la dirección se le hacía conocida, pues hubo un tiempo en que visitaba mucho ese lugar aunque no era momento de recordar momentos tristes, y mejor se enfocó en imaginarse la cara de los demas cuando vieran del lugar que se trataba, sí, esa noche iva a ser una gran noche, aunque en su interior aun sentia un poco de inquietud, solo esperaba que el pasado de sus dias rebeldes no salieran esa noche.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-. Maldito hijo de puta lo voy a castrar cuando lo vea, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, imayoshi idiota- murmuraba un pelinegro de nombre Hanamiya Makoto, con los puños apetrados sobre sus piernas siendo llevado en un coche por su chófer al lugar donde habian quedado que se verían todos para divertirse esa noche pues al menos por ese tiempo los partidos y rivalidades se calmaron pues se encontraban en tregua, ya que despues de los choques que habian tenido entre ellos, comenzaron a platicar y verse en distintos lugares y situaciones, para darse cuanta que podian llevarse bien y que no solo el basquetball los unia a cada miembro de los equipos conocidos, aunque con imayoshi era otro cuento pues con el hubo mas que solo citas y palabras, pero que al parecer a el no le importaban y eso es lo que tenia tan dolido y molesto a Makoto, pues su forma de ser no tenia nada que ver con sus sentimientos ya que realmente le temia a resultar herido.

-Señor Hanamiya ya vamos a llegar.

-Esta bien grasias, "ya veras imayoshi te enseñare que conmigo no se juega, pero, tu saldras perdiendo si sigues con esa actitud, no importa qué mi corazón terminé destrozado otra vez, te demostraré quien es Hanamiya Makoto".

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-Pero Miyaji !

-Ya cállate idiota si no quieres que te lance una piña -gritaba un rubio muy molesto a otro chico tambien rubio pero de un color mucho mas claro- y nada de Pero Miyaji, que me tienes harto asi que largate, quitate de enfente, esfumate que no quiero ni verte porque me acuerdo de las idioteces que acabas de hacer, es que, que pasa por el poco cerebro que te queda?

-Pero Miyaji porfavor perdón, sabes que soy muy celoso y no me gusta que nadie se te quede viendo, digo ya se que eres precioso pero eso no justifica que te vean así.

-Así como ?

-Con ganas de aserte lo que solo yo puedo hacerte por las noches, y es que te amo demasiado acaso tu no a mi ?

-No digas cosas vergonzosas, ya callate ...idiota.

-Oh supongo que eso es un no, esta bien mejor caminemos que seguro ya llegaron todos -decia el peliceniza a su compañero con la cabeza gacha y un cambio radical de humor, despues de escuchar lo que el otro le había contestado, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara pero es que realmente lo amaba, aunque todo comenzó como admiracion y una extraña amistad al puro estilo amor apache -aunque en realidad aun era así- que despues fue subiendo de nivel hasta que se dieron su primer beso que a el le supo a gloria y a ese le siguieron muchos mas hasta su primera noche juntos que al igual que su primer beso fue lo mas hermoso de su existencia, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de la indiferencia del otro, pues solo necesita una sola palabra de su parte para saber que todo lo que hacía no era en vano y que su amor era correspondido, ya sabia que miyaji no era de los que dijeran cosas cursis o expresará sus sentimientos abiertamente como lo hacía el, pero aun asi solo pedia una pequeña pista algo que le dijera que eso estaba bien y que lo queria muy a su manera.

-Kotaro espera no quise decir eso,

-No está bien, caminemos y no agamos esperar a los demás.

..._...,_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-Oooooh siiii ! MORIYAMA ! CORRE QUE YA MERO LLEGAMOS !

-Por favor calmante Hayakawa.

-MORIYAMA ESE NO ES IZUKI ?

-Izuki ? O mon amour (mi amor) donde? Donde?

-MAS ADELANTE. !

-Y que esperas Hayakawa? Vamos corre!

-ESPERAME !

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-Oooh yukio, Oooh shin-chan estoy aburrido - corearon kise y takao despues de estar esperando como diez minutos a que sus amigos llegarán pues despues de los chicos de seirin solo habia llegado akashi, ya que precisamente la limusina que habían visto era la de el.

-Bakao solo llevamos diez minutos esperando.

-Kise idiota ya callate.

-E...es...este Sei-kun no vistes a nadie cuando venias para aca?

-No kouki pero estoy seguro pronto van a llegar.

Entonces en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar gritos.

-IZUKI MON AMOUR !

-Esperen esos que vienen no son Moriyama y Hayakawa?

-O balla sempai pense que no ivan a llegar.

-Aahg...ya llegamos hola a todos, y mon amour izuki.

-Mo..mo..moriyama porfavor no me digas así

-HOLA ! -y ese era Hayakawa con su interminable forma ruidosa de hablar.

-Bueno solo faltan aomine-kun con su equipo...

-Faltabamos tetsu

-Aomine-kun, sakurai-kun, imayoshi-kun, wakamatsu-kun , ya llegaron, pensamos que ivan a tardar mas.

-Es que ryo no le apuraba, ya sabes como es de torpe.

-Aomine-kun callate, no seas asi con sakurai-kun.

-No importa kuroko-kun - "lo sabia, solo soy un juguete para aomine-kun y yo de tonto que me hacia ilusión" pensaba un dolido sakurai por las palabras dichas por el moreno.

-Bueno kuroko tambien falta tatsuya y el gigante come dulces.

-No taiga, ya llegamos -decia un bello joven de cabellos negros y un poco largos con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, que iba llegando tomado de la mano de un pelilila de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta baja.

-Bueno ahora falta Hanamiya, Miyaji-sempai y su compañero de equipo Kotaro-kun, akashi-san.

-Faltabamos takao que ya llegamos Kotaro y yo.

-Bueno ahora solo falta el idiota de Hanamiya.

-Idiota seras tu, imayoshi imbecil, que ya estoy aqui.

-Bueno sempai creo que ya llegaron todos o al menos la mayoría asi que es momento de irnos, si falta alguno que nos alcancen después.

-Porfavor kise dime que no es donde dijeron ase un rato - decia un desesperado kasamatsu pues por nada lo arian entrar a ése lugar.

-Claro que si, ademas todos estaremos muy bien pues no habra ningun problema con que me des un beso sempai o algo mas- sugeria el rubio modelo de una forma muy sugestiva a su novio mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a sus labios, asta que yukio se separo de el de un empujon pues perderia el juicio con esas miradas que le daba kise.

-Vamos todos ! - grito el azabache compañero de midorima.

-Que cres que balla a pasar tetsu ?

-No lo se Taiga-kun pero vamos a divertirnos -contesto el peliazul a su novio mientras tomaba su mano para comenzar a caminar detrás de sus amigos que ya se habían adelantado unos metros.

-Chicos ya llegamos -exclamaba kise a sus compañeros para que se detuvieran.

-Que mierda -fue la reaccion de hanamiya, hyuga, miyaji y aomine al ver el nombre del lugar y principalmente al darse cuenta del lugar a donde habian llegado.

...************...***********...************...

Notas de autora: (sale de detrás de un muro envuelta en almohadas)

Hola de nuevo, ya se que quieren quemarme con leña verde, pero es que la inspiracion y el tiempo no me ha llegado pero prometo que intentare aserme un ratito para actualizar las otras historias si es que la estas leyendo y si no pues te invito a que lo agas y me digas que te parese la idea n.n (aunque solo llevó 2 capitulos y no son la gran cosa)

Se preguntarán y entonces si no tienes tiempo porque estas subiendo este ? Bueno por extraño que suene esta idea fluyo como el agua y lo sige asiendo, tengo todo en la cabeza bien organizado, no como la otras historias que son una revolución, pero aun asi enserio le prometo comenzar a escribir lo mas rapido posible, asi que pido disculpas si eres algun lector de los otros ficcs aunque espero mas aceptación hacia el segundo de Kokoro Kodoku pues no an dejado ningun review pero tendre paciencia ya que apenas llevo 2 capitulos al igual que en ficc de Papas? De antemano le aviso que tengo como tres ideas mas bajo la manga de echo ya tengo el primer capitulo de una que seria ambientada en el antiguo tokio japon.

Esta historia ...sera laaaaarga aunque intentare incluir mas de una cancion por capitulo porque si no, entonces terminarian siendo mas de 30 y no quiero que se les aga pesado , ojo...hay dos opciones...1)muchos capitulo co canciones, tamaño razonable y actualizaciones rapidas o ...opcion 2) la mitad de capitulos super largos y una actualización más tardada...y bueno creo que el titulo lo dice todo, pero necesito ayuda con algunos personajes asi que acepto ideas, opciones, canciones, lo que sea :3 ...principalmente si tienen alguna idea de una cancion para algun personaje que ustedes quieran que la cante, sera incluida en algun capitulo, aviso ahorita necesito ayuda con miyaji para que exprese sus sentimientos a kotaro mediante una canción, asi que ya saben se acepta de todo, algo que tambien agradecería mucho es que si tienes ideas de algunos personajes diganme su nombre y características porfa ayuda porque no soy buena inventandolos y los necesito para darle su toque de drama n.n'

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos y espero me tenga paciencia y si no pueden tenermela lo entendere porque yo tambien soy una lectora frustrada por que no actualizen mis ficcs pero tambien se entender y espero me entiendan a mi n.n

Nos vemos a la proxima...pero la cuestion es...

A donde llegaron ? Cual es el pasado de nuestras parejas? Y Himuro, cual fue su estapa rebelde y que iso para temer que resurga de entre las sombras? Porque himuro y akashi piensan que sera una gran e interesante noche? Sakurai lograra algo con aomine? Aomime todabia siente algo por kuroko? Akashi llevara sus tijeras?...

Esto y mas se vera en los próximos capitulos ...

Hasta la proxima ;)


	2. El comienzo del Karaoke

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, porque si fuera mio muajajaja...

**2 capitulo :El comienzo del Karaoke , **

**Ken y Barbie No. 1 y corazones rotos.**

-Que mierda? -fue la reaccion de hanamiya, hyuga, miyaji y aomine al ver el nombre del local y principalmente al darse cuenta del lugar a donde habian llegado y no se unieron a la exclamación kasamatsu y midorima por el hecho de que ya lo sabian, pues llevaban un rato preguntandose lo mismo y con unas intensas ganas interiores de ahorcar uno a su novio modelo y el otro a su "amigo" azabache.

-Oh porfavor no hablan encerio verdad?

-Aomine-chi no seas exagerado, que nos la vamos a pasar en grande.

-En grande? Grande te voy a dejar el ojo por el golpe que te voy a dar maldito kise.

-Ya calmate aomine y deja a kise o ya veras- al escuchar como su novio lo defendió estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos hasta qué escucho lo que dijo despues- que el unico que le va a dejar el ojo grande soy yo, aver kise idiota explicate bien.

-Sempaiiii ! -lloriqueaba el rubio, mientras todos asian su particular drama, riko aguantando las ganas de carcajearse, Teppei con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja -una boba sonrisa en palabras de su novio hyuga-, hyuga y wakamatsu rojo hasta las orejas y con ganas de patear al culpable, sakurai disculpándose con todos, aomine maldiciendo hasta el mas pequeño de los seres vivos tuvieran o no la culpa, susa e imayoshi sin reaccionar como los demás, kagami y kuroko tomados de las manos un poco alejados para no recibir la furia de sus amigos y hanamiya, bueno, pues era hanamiya que ya de por si, siempre tenía una cara de molestia y maldecia a todo lo que se le cruzara enfrente -aunque algunas contadas ocasiones lo llegaron a ver tranquilo o hasta feliz-.

-De quien fue la maldita idea para sacarle los ojos aquí mismo, akashi tus tijeras porfavor

-No hanamiya el unico que puede ser absoluto y usar las tijeras soy yo, y no le veo nada de malo, estoy seguro la pasaremos bien "al menos yo" asi que callense todos y entren.

-Eso si que no, entraras tu porque yo me quedo aquí -y hay va hyuga jugando con su vida al gritarle al emperador, ya fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho pues solo pudo ver como unas tijeras eran lanzadas a su rostro, y las esquivaba por poquito.

-Capitan mis ordenes son absolutas asi que entre todos al menos que quieran una de mis tijeras adornando su cara.

-Cl..cla...claro , cuantas tijeras carga este tipo -murmuraba wakamatsu.

-Quieres descubrir ? - comentaba akashi con su mirada de superioridad.

-No asi estoy bien "pobre furihata".

-Sei-kun po...por..porfavor tranquilo.

-O mí lindo kouki claro, pero vamos- decia el chico heterocromatico a su novio mientras le sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano.

-Retiro lo dicho, a el si lo trata bien uff.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

-Vamos chicos ya entremos, hola disculpe se encuentra momoi-chi ?

-Momoi ? O tu hablas de satsuki cierto cariño?

-O si

-Claro pasen, pasen, pero que chicos tan guapos y otros tan lindos que podría comermelos.

-Satsuki? Pero ella que tiene que ver aqui ? Oiga cuide esa mano si no quiere que se la arranque.

-Arg salvaje, tigre.

-Me llamaron?

-A ti nadie te hablo bakagami.

-Taiga-kun comportate -decia un kuroko celoso mientras tomaba a su novio de la oreja por las tonterias que podia llegar a decir, algunas veces inconscientemente.

-Aomine-chi, es que ella nos ayudo ya que trabaja aqui, nos dijo que podría ser una buena idea venir y divertirnos, cada quien con su pareja aquellos que tiene una, o si no simplemente como amigos todos, vamos no te sientas forever alone, talvez encuentres un lindo chico por aqui- comentaba el rubio al moreno mientras miraba disimuladamente al castaño para ver su reaccion ya que esa noche era para arreglar -o desarreglar, depende como resulte la situcion, porque vamos, estamos hablando de un grupos de bakas- aquellas relaciones que les faltaba un empuje, y para divertirse principalmente, y bueno tambien queria tener una noche loca con su novio, ya saben como dicen "una vez al año no ase daño", aunque realmente era como la cuarta en ese mes, naah no importaba, todo iba a salir bien

-Si quieres yo me anoto guapo, hay pero que cuerpo te cargas, mi negro asotador.

-Kiseeee ! Me las vas a pagar "tu tambien satsuki que de esta no te salvas, tú confabulando con ese rubio idiota, creo que no dejare que salgas de compras con ellos otravez".

-Oye teppei eso es una señora?

-Hyuga que no leistes el letrero de la entrada?

-Oohh ya veo, creo que tendre que cuidar mi trasero.

-No te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo -decia Kiyoshi con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su novio y este se sonrojaba.

-Muro-chin te encuentras bien,

-Aah ? Claro atsuchi no te preocupes, mejor divirtamonos "espero que ya no se encuentre ninguno de los que estaban antes"-pensaba himuro mientras le sonreía a su novio.

Claramente se podia ver como todos pasaban por un pasillo grande completamente lleno de letreros de neón, plumas, colores llamativos, pósters de los espectáculos que habian pasado y los que pasarian después y muchas cosas mas que hacían que el lugar se viera demasiado llamativo y que decir de la "mujer"-que realmente se trataba de un hombre travestido de ya algunos añitos- que tenia puesto un vestido rosa chicle con plumas y una peluca pelirroja que de alguna forma les recordaba a valiente la pelicula de Disney que habian visto ase como una semana, al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta dividida en dos que daba al interior del bar gay a donde momoi y riko -sin que lo supieran, ya que riko tambien confabulaba contra ellos, porque vamos era muy divertido- kise y takao, habian decidido llevar a sus amigos, y ésa señores y señoritas claro, era la razon por la que mas de uno queria adelantar el funeral del rubio modelo y su compañero de "travesuras" takao.

-Que mierda, yo me largo.

-Y yo tamb...-y la frase que iva a decir aomine se quedo a medias pues tubo que esquivar unas tijeras que iban directo a el y otras a hanamiya -maldita sea, cuantas tijeras traes ahí akashi?

-Te puedo asegurar que las suficientes para hacer que te quedes aquí- comentaba akashi como si nada, mientras a todos les corría un escalofrio, todos menos furihata -o balla que el amor cambiaba y volvia tonto y ciego-.

-Vamos guapos entren, entren- entonces las puertas se abrieron y pudieron apreciar el interior que no era nada como se lo imaginaban -vamos, que van a pensar si los llevan a un bar gay que se llama la Jaula de las Locas? -de hecho era muy "normal" dejando de lado que era un bar gay y bueno, había solo hombres, aunque algunos vestidos de mujer pero aun así seguían siendolo, lo que si les llamo la atención a mas de uno fue, aparte del escenario -seguramente para los números que interpretaban- un letrero que decia Karaoke en letras grandes y llamativas y mas abajo decia Lunes, miercoles y sabado, y o balla HOY ERA SABADO ! Ahora ya sabian por donde iva todo el asunto, y cuando algunos iban a comenzar a quejarse, hyuga se acordo de algo importante.

-Oigan y Riko ?

-Hyuga-kun no te preocupes por mí, que aquí estoy más que lista para que comience esta grandiosa noche "al parecer sera muy divertido para mi jajaja".

Al escuchar la voz de la entrenadora todos voltearon hacía el escenario que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, y sí, allí se encontraban la castaña entrenadora de seirin y la pelirrosa recolectora de información de touou.

-Dai-kun ! Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

-Nada de dai-kun Satsuki, que de esta no te salvas ademas que haces aquí?

-Oh dai-kun, yo trabajó aquí. -decia la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Eso es cierto cariño, momoi-chan lleva un mes trabajando aqui y es tan linda, todos le han agarrado un gran cariño y tambien es muy buena como conductora para presentar los numeros que se presentan en el escenario.

-Sakura-chan por favor no diga eso que me apena jejeje, pero dai-kun este es un gran trabajo aunque me desvele un poco, pero es bien pagado y seguro. -

Todos tenían una interrogante, seguro? o claro, bueno aunque estuviera lleno de hombres tenía la seguridad de que no le iba a hacer nada.

-Ya estamos aquí ahora kise-kun podrías explicarnos porfavor?

-Claro kuroko-chi, veran estas señoritas aqui arriba , takao y su servidor tuvimos una grandiosa idea - "eso es seguro de quien mas si no de ellos" se escucho de fondo- aomime-chi, sempai, por favor déjenme terminar, bueno como les decía, si voltean hacia arriba verán un letrero que dice Karaoke, y a eso es a lo que vinimos, además no pueden safarse porque lo rente toda la noche y page por adelantado, verdad sakura-chan?

- O claro, chicos este joven tan guapo dice la verdad porque él Karaoke es rentable para eventos o para el que lo quiera utilizar exclusivamente para él, asi que espero se diviertan -se despedia la " encargada " del bar.

-Queeee!? -fue el grito colectivo claro exceptuando a midorima, kuroko y teppei.

-Ya ya chicos no sean exagerados, vamos que todos vamos a divertirnos "seguro más yo jaja"- gritaba la castaña a sus amigos para que dejaran de gritar preguntas tontas.

-Siiii! Vamos mitobe sera divertido.

-Shun cariño divirtamonos si?

-Taiga-kun, vamos quiero escucharte cantar.

-Es..es..esta bien tetsuya.

-P..pu...puede ser divertido verdad aomine-kun?

- Callate ryo - y hay vamos de nuevo con su indiferencia que cada vez le dolia más.

-Aomine maldito, sí sakurai divirtamonos.

-Como veo que la mayoria ya esta mas tranquila y apoya la idea, les dire como sera la dinamica de este karaoke, primero no sera una sala privada ni nada parecido porqué seria aburrido estar solo nosotros, asi que se realizara en este escenario que se encuentra a mis espaldas y riko-chan y momo-chi seran las encargadas de las canciones, las presentaciones y los sorteos, primeramente les explicare que habra tres etapas, primer etapa sera seleccionar un nombre de todos los que se encuentran en una caja para ver quien sera nuestro primer ken y el subirá para seleccionar a su barbie, porque sí, si es lo que piensan, se ara un concurso con la cancion Barbie Girl y ganara el mejor Ken y la mejor Barbie, los que diran los ganadores seran nuestro publico que esta al fondo en la parte del bar que no rente, guapos hola buenas noches- y se escucharon holas, yujus y yeaahs de fondo despues del saludo de kise- y no importa sean de distintos equipos, estas parejas pasaran despues de que alguien pase a cantar algo y ya al final de que se acabe el concurso y que todos aigan cantado lo que querian, terminaremos con otro sorteo para que pasen a cantar la cancion que se seleccióne, la persona que tambien salga, podrian ser solo uno o tambien duos o trios asi que ojo, bueno pues espero me aigan entendido y si no, en el transcurso de la noche se lo iran esplicando ellas.

-Chicos, kise-kun tomen asiento que esto ya va a comenzar yajuu...verdad momoi-chan?

-Claro riko-chan, bueno pues comencemos con seleccionar a nuestros primeros Ken y Barbie ! Por favor traigan la caja con los nombre.

-Espera...estan todos nuestros nombres?

-Claro hyuga-kun, así que tu podrías ser nuestra próxima barbie.

-Aver ya nos trajeron la caja vamos riko-chan seleccióna a nuestro ken para que pase a seleccionar a su barbie- mientras riko metia la mano entre todos los papelitos para sacar uno al azar, todos estaban a la expectativa esperando que les llegará alguna ayuda divina y no les tocara ser los primeros.

-Moriyama-kun pase, le toco ser ken así que venga y saque un papel con el nombre de su barbie.

-Oh yes! Sere el ken mas sexy de la noche, ojala seas mi barbie querido shun.- decia moriyama completamente alegre mientras el publico chiflaba y gritaba cosas para nada inocentes pues se trataba de un chico muy guapo.- o tranquilo mi bello público que este trasero solo es de mi izuki - decia mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su novio.

-Moriyama no digas cosas vergonzosas -decia un sonrojado shun.

-Haber quien sera mi afortunado compañero, mmm...no puede ser...eres tú. ... Kagami !

-Hee!? QUEEE!? -al parecer ninguna divinidad queria al pobre pelirrojo que se encontraba rojo como tomate.

-Vamos bakabarbie, jajaja mueve tus caderas para nosotros jajaja- y ese era aomine burlándose de kagami al ser la primera "barbie" seleccionada.

-Bakagami sube..ahora- decia una riko con su mejor voz de ultratumba para que el pelirrojo subiera de un salto -casi literalmente hablando- al escenario.

-Bueno aqui tienen sus micrófonos, suerte.

-Vamos kagami dejemos a esta plebe con el ojo cuadrado, menos tu mon amour shun, siempre seras mi reyna.

-Ya cállate moriyama y ponganse a cantar- gritaba yukio a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

-Vamos taiga-kun tu puedes, demuestra como se hace.

-Let's go taiga.

-Claro como ustedes no son los que están acá arriba "tranquilo taiga, respira, utiliza la táctica de imaginarse a todos en ropa interior, mala idea no quiero terminar traumado -pensaba el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba un escalofrio por la espalda con el simple hecho de imaginerlo- ademas entre ellos se encuentra tetsu y eso si que seria un gran problema, para mi salud mental y fisica ...ufff..entre mas rapido mejor y asi puedo ir a buscar la dignidad que aun me quedaba" - pensaba un desesperado y resignado kagami.

Entonces en ese momento comienza a escucharse la música , lo cual significaba que era momento de cantar, el primero fue moriyama que utilizo su mejor voz de macho ademas de moverse al compas de la musica con mucha energia desde el comienzo.

..."Hi Barbie (Ken)"...

-Hi Ken-contestaba taiga completamente rígido y sin moverse de su lugar, pero eso no impedia que varios le dijeran cosas que lo avergonzaban demasiado, espera acaso alguien habia lansado una playera con un numero de telefono escrito en ella?, eso era inevitable.

Entonces kuroko se volteo completamente celoso al grupo de chicos que conformaban a los jueces -entiendase que se trataba del publico que no era para nada pequeño- y les grito con su mejor cara de enfado "ese pelirrojo sensual solo es MIO", y eso si que era nuevo ya que nadie, nisiquiera kagami que era su novio o aomine que era el que llevaba mas tiempo de conocerlo, lo habian visto así, pero al parecer la cosa cambiaba cuando se metian con lo suyo.

..."Do you wanna go for a ride? (ken)"...

-Sure Ken- y el pelirrojo seguia sin saber que hacer, bueno talvez solo abrir los ojos completamente, por lo que habia dicho el peliceleste.

..."Jump In (ken)"...

-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me

everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation- en esta estrofa se puso completamente rojo al saber muy bien lo que decia, mientras Himuro intentaba no reirse de la cara de su "hermano" pues el tambien sabia lo que decia, kagami sólo esperaba que el y himuro fueran los unicos en saber, pero que equivocado estaba.

-Vamos barbie muevete - gritaba aomine mientras taiga lo fulminaba con la mirada.

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken)"...- mientras moriyama realizaba movimientos conforme a lo que decia la letra de la canción.

-No te lo creas moriyama-kun que aqui el unico que puede desnudarlo soy yo- comentaba con su cara de póquer el peliazul, sí, ellos no eran los unicos que sabían que decia la letra de la canción

-Callate kuroko- gritaba aun mas sonrojado kagami-si es que era posible-

-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me

everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

-I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy

world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your

darling.- Kagami intentaba seguir el ritmo sin mucho exito, porque vamos el era basquetbolista no bailarin o cantante

..."You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the

glamouring thing,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky

panky.(ken) "...- mientras moriyama se veia de lo mas alegre y cantarin

-You can touch, you can play, if you

say "I´m always yours"

uu-oohuh..-si habia pensado que la anterior estrofa era vergonzosa esto iso que casi explotara literalmente de lo rojo que se encontraba.

-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me

everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation. - y hay esta otravez esa estrofa, entonces el pelirrojo comenzo a plantearse seriamente quien habia escrito esa canción.

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...- cuando llegaron a esa parte de la canciin moriyama cantaba con mas energía

-aaah yeah! -mientras kagami no sabia ni donde meterse por cada estrofa que cantaba

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-uuoh uuoh

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-aaah yeah!

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-uuoh uuoh

-Make me walk, make me talk, do

whatever you please,

-I can act like a star, I can beg on my

knees.-definitivamente no volveria a pararse en un escenario a cantar o almenos no volveria a aceptar las invitaciones del rubio o el azabache para una noche "divertida"

..."Come jump in, be my friend, let us

do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let´s go

party. (Ken) "...

-You can touch, you can play, if you

say: "I´m always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you

say: "I´m always yours" - divertida? ja, como no, si en esos momentos los unicos divertidos eran los que se encontraban viendolo pero ya tendria su venganza porque la entrenadota habia dicho que en la caja estaban todos los nombres asi que realmente esperaba que le tocará pronto al moreno y de barbie, y asi quitarle esa sonrisa burlona de su cara de idiota, aunque algo tenia de bueno, kuroko se lo comia con la mirada, talvez solo por eso no mataria a nadie.

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-aaah yeah!

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-uuoh uuoh

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-aaah yeah!

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-uuoh uuoh

-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me

everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me

everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation. -en el momento de casi las ultimas frases entraron dos personas al escenario y sin que kagami pudiera aser nada, le ensartaron un vestido que a duras penas le entro ya que la parte de atras estaba completamente abierto y le ponian una extraña clase como de bufanda pero echa completamente de plumas, y una peluca rubia, sí retiraba lo pensado anterior, esa noche rodarian cabezas no importa cuantas miradas le echara su novio, de esa no se salvaban.

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...- y moriyama, bueno el solo se dejo hacer, y termino con un sombrero, lentes y un traje medio raro de ken.

-aaah yeah!

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-uuoh uuoh

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-aaah yeah!

..."Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Ken) "...

-uuoh uuoh

-Oh, I´m having so much fun!

..."Well Barbie, we just getting started. (Ken) "...

-Oh, I love you Ken. -al terminar la canción no sabían si reir o llorar por la pesima actuacion de parte del pelirrojo como barbie, pero tambien aplaudieron principalmente izuki, al que habia interpretado a ken, ya que felicitaba a moriyama por su presentación, mientras esté sonreia como lo que era, un tonto enamorado.

-No vuelvo a cantar esa horrible cancion, y ya dejen de verme así, aver que hacen cuando les toque a ustedes.

-Enseñarte como se baila, estoy seguro de eso bakagami jajaja.

-Callate ahomine.

-Ya pueden bajar ahora veremos que sigue.

-Taiga-kun se veia sexy.

-Callate kuroko idiota no digas ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera.

-Pero es cierto, de hecho me dieron ganas de aser lo que dice la cancion ... Make me walk, make me talk, do

whatever you please,

-I can act like a star, I can beg on my

knees...-You can touch, you can play, if you

say: "I´m always yours"...- cantaba kuroko con su mirada de póquer.

-Nunca imaginé que kagami-chi fuera un pervertido.

-Pe...pero nunca le he echo nada malo...ademas...Ku...te..tetsuya...deja de decir eso enfrente de todos - gritaba un muy sonrojado kagami a su novio -al parecer era la noche de aser sonrojar al tigre-.

-Taiga creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, porque si aun soy virgen es por tu culpa al no entender mis indirectas de "taiga-kun puedo quedarme a dormir", "kagami-kun tengo hambre pero no de comida" y la peor fue cuando te quedastes dormido despues del entrenamiento y yo había preparado una cena para los dos y de que despues me tomaras entre tus brazos y mhhmg...-no pudo terminar la oracion el peliceleste porque su novio le habia tapado la boca antes de que terminara de hablar, y siguiera con su palabrería pues solo lo estaba dejando en ridiculo, pero como iva a saber que no era el unico que pensaba en 'eso', y el que se golpeaba mentalmente cada vez que se imaginaba a tetsuya abajo de el , asiendo o diciendo cosas para nada decorosas, ahora que sabia lo que su novio pensaba no volveria a reprimirse la ganas y no volvería a pensar que el era un pervertido.

-Balla bakagami no pense que tuvieras problemas con tu 'amiguito' jajaja -y hay estaba aomime para burlarse de su situcion, mientras los demas intentaban no reirse de el, pero como siempre el moreno hacia o decia las cosas sin ningún pelo en la lengua.

-Bueno ahora alguien quiere pasar a cantar algo? Vamos sin pena, digo despues de la "grandiosa" interpretación de parte de bakagami, creo que cualquiera puede pasar.

-Oiga entrenadora, hice lo que pude ok?

-Dejando de lado eso, ya tenemos al siguiente, hanamiya-kun pasa!- gritaba momoi al pelinegro que ya se encontraba arriba sin que nadie se aiga dado cuenta, talvez ya comenzaba a hacerle competencia a kuroko en eso de desaparecer y aparecer.

-Haber bola de inútiles, principalmente tu imayoshi idiota, pongan me atención, bueno como ya vimos la horrible presentación, y lo digo por ti bakagami, tu no moriyama a ti te salio presentable, es momento de que yo cante ya que no me dejare intimidar por un simple escenario, creo que es momento de ponerle fin a esta situación tan absurda y decirte lo que pienso, sí, esto va para ti cuatro ojos bastardo, momoi creo que es hora- decia hanamiya con una mirada completamente decidida, mientras las chicas se encargaban de poner la cancion que les habia dicho

Cuando la musica comenzo a sonar algunos la reconocieron y sabian que se hiba a poner interesante, mientras otros tenían la duda claramente marcada en el rostro.

.."Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment time I knew I would be

someone else

My love turn around and I felt"...

..."Be my Bad Boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life

again"...- Mientras cantaba esta estrofa lo veia directo a los ojos, pero esa habia sido una pesima idea ya que imayoshi siquiera se encontraba inquietado, ni nada por el estilo, solo lo veia con esa mirada detras de los anteojos de siempre, los ojos casi completamente cerrados y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

..."Won't you be my Bad Boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don't need you again,

No I don't need you again"... -Ahora que si le ponia mas emocion, tanto que hasta habia comenzado a caminar entre el publico moviendo de una forma muy sensual las caderas, mientras todos le chiflaban y aplaudian ademas de que al igual que que a kagami y moriyama le gritaban cosas indecorosas -es que vamos no es como si todos los dias entraran al bar un montón de chicos guapos y de un fisico de infarto, asi que tenian que disfrutarlo- pero solo esperaba que eso le dejara claro que no era su juguete.

(Bad Boy!)

..."You want me this promise to say by

my side

But after sometime you just put me

aside

You never thought that a girl could

be strong

Now I'll show you how to grow old"...- Y balla que se lo hiba a demostrar.

..."Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life

again"...

..."Won't you be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don't need you again,

No I don't need you again"...- En la ultima estrofa se habia acercado enfrente de shuichi para ver su reaccion, pero se llevo una decepcion al escucharlo decir "eso es todo?" , al parecer no todo habia salido como esperaba, y sin que nadie se lo esperara todos vieron como habia alsado su mano para estamparla en un puño directo al rostro del aludido, que solo volteo un poco el rostro a causa del golpe, mientras makoto lanzaba lejos el microfono y salia con la poca dignididad que le quedaba pues no queria parecer debil enfrente de todos esos idiotas -en palabras de el mismo-.

Al ver como hanamiya salia echo una furia - pero con el corazón completamente destrozado -otra vez- todos voltearon a ver que hacía el otro pelinegro, pero solo se encontraba sentado con la mirada de siempre, mientras todos se preguntaban, de que se habian perdido? , porque no es que no supieran que esos dos tenían algo raro, pero con esto no sabian que pensar al respecto, porque es que pensaban que su relacion solo se basaba en el sexo, porque solo era eso cierto? O acaso había algo mas?.

-Excelente presentacion de parte de hanamiya-kun, pero creo que es momento de dejarlo solo, hemm... imayoshi-kun..?

-Si?...ho no hay nada que hacer...solo es un idiota que no entiende las cosas -decia shuichi con la misma mirada que utilizaba cuando habia un partido importante, así que sabian que lo mejor era no preguntar y dejarlos resolver sus asuntos ellos dos.

-Buenoo...al parecer es momento de continuar asi que ahora seleccionemos a nuestros siguientes ken y barbie, cierto momoi-san?

-Oh claro, entonces...- pero la pelirrosa no pudo terminar porque su amigo de infancia la intterrumpio a mitad de la oracion.

-Espera satsuki.

-Que pasa dai-kun ?.

- Yo voy a pasar a cantar. -al escuchar eso de parte del moreno todos se sorprendieron, principalmente cierto castaño disculpon, pues se preguntaba si acaso sus sueños se podrian hacer realidad esa noche, pero que equivocado estaba nuestro pequeño ryo, ademas pensaron que estaba bromeando, pero al ver la mirada seria de aomine sabia que no estaba jugando para nada.

-Queeee ?!...pe...pero..

-Maldición quiten esa cara todos, que? Acaso vieron un fantasma o que ?.

-No ahomine esto es peor...tú vas a cantar.

-Ja...muy gracioso bakagami, ahora te demostraré como se hace.

-Eso quiero verlo -decia el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona, pero lo que no sabia es que esa sonrisa se le iba a borrar rápidamente.

-Ok...satsuki ya le dije al Dj que canción quiero que ponga, asi que pueden irse.

-Ah?..aah..cl..cla..claro - momoi aun no podia salir de su asombro asi que riko tuvo que tomarla del brazo para casi literalmente arrastrarla fuera del escenario.

En ese momento comenzo a sonar la musica y todos abrieron los ojos al saber de que se trataba la letra...acaso era para él? ...no no creian que fuera tan idiota para hacer aquello.

Pero que equivocados estaban todos, porque sí, aomine era lo suficientemente idiota para no darse cuenta que lo que iba a hacer no era su mas brillante idea

Entonces sakurai comenzaba a quemarse la cabeza para lograr reconocer la cancion que sonaba para saber que pretendia el moreno, y cuándo lo descubrio no le gusto nada

-Kagami antes de que quieras cortarme la cabeza enfrente de todos, dejame acabar de decir lo que tengo que decir y también de cantar claro, kuroko escuchame, esta cancion es para ti - en ese momento volteo disimuladamente al castaño y pudo ver en sus ojos como el corazon se le hacía pedazos, con todas sus fuerzas se recompuso del pequeño deje de culpabilidad que le habia dado, pues pensaba que lo que hiba a hacer era necesario para poder hacer todo lo demas que tenia planeado, claro que aun no sabia todo lo que pasaria a causa de su idea, entonces se volteo otra vez al peliceleste .

-Que estas diciendo maldito aomine?.

-Taiga-kun porfavor dejalo continuar, tengo un presentimiento de que esto tiene que pasar. -comentaba kuroko a su novio para calmarlo pues claramente se veia que tenia ganas de lanzarse sobre el peliazul, aunque muy dentro de el sabia que talvez no resultaría tan favorablemente, pero en la vida hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que se quiere cierto? .

-Ya que lograstes calmar al baka creo que es hora de cantar, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a reírse. -decia aomine mientras de fondo se escuchaban otra vez los gritos de los presentes pero ahora uniendose la persona que los habia recibido mientras gritaba "vamos tu puedes negro sensual", lo cual ya comenzaba a provocarle un tic, pero era mejor calmarse y continuar pues ya había comenzado.

..."Ahora ya no me quedan mas dudas de que tu amor ya se me termino, duele pero acabo"...-esperaba no fuera mala idea hacer esto.

..."Es difícil pero no imposible asimilar que en verdad te perdi y ahora te veo partir"...- esta parte tenia algo de razon porqué hubo un tiempo que realmente lo habia querido, aun recordaba sus años de secundaria y como lo habia dejado ir por su orgullo y egoismo, y no tenían pensado hacerlo otra vez.

..."Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien más recuerda que no hay nada que aga que me olvide de ti"...-Talves eso solo era parte de la cancion porque si habia logrado encontrar a alguien mas, aunque siempre lo tendría en su corazón como alguien importante.

..."Yo sé, a quien tu decidiste amar no se si sepa que no hay personas como tu aqui en la tierra, te prometo no vuelvo a llorar, se lo felices que estan mi vida lo que yo soñe siempre quise para ti"...-con cada palabra que cantaba se le rompia más y más el alma y corazon a sakurai, queria salir, realmente quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondian, las parecer su cuerpo tambien lo odiaba.

..."Corazón amense"...-en esta parte volteo a ver a la pareja, a la cual obviamente iva dirigida la canción.

..."Se lo triste que puede llegar a estar porque al menos lo intevnte pero yo no gane"...- aomine habia volteado hacia kagami exclusivamente, nadie sabia que decir o hacer, mientras wakamatsu se planteaba seriamente matar a aomine en ese mismo instante, pero almenos le daria un voto de confianza para que terminara y diera una buena razon para lo que estaba haciendo o no le importaria dormir esa noche en un celda por golpear aomime, pues sabia muy bien lo que eso estaba causando en el pequeño sakurai, el era de los pocos que sabian de la extraña relacion que mantenian ellos dos, aunque no sabia si se le podia llamar relacion, ya que para él, aomime solo se aprovechaba del castaño a costa de los sentimientos del mismo.

..."La persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazón mira que bendicion pude aver sido yo"...- y aomine aun veia al pelirrojo como dejando en claro el punto, y todas esas estrofas eran como estacas al corazon de ryo.

..."Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien mas recuerda que no hay nada que aga que me olvide de ti"...- definitivamente el solo habia sido un juguete, un desahogo alguien para olvidar, un simple remplazo que al parecer no sirvió, y no es que el pensara mal del moreno siempre, solo que no sabia que pensar con el, habia momentos que se ilusionaba como una colegiala y otros en donde su indiferencia le dolia, pero siempre tuvo una shispa de esperanza en su corazón de que el moreno se diera cuenta de que para él era mucho más que solo tener sexo por placer, pero con esto todas sus ilusiones se rompian al igual que su corazon

..."Yo sé, a quien tu decidiste amar no se si sepa que no hay personas como tu aqui en la tierra, te prometo no vuelvo a llorar, se lo felices que estan mi vida lo que yo soñe siempre quise para ti"...- ni siquiera satsuki que se encontraba atras del escenario le dejaria pasar lo que estaba haciendo, solo se preguntaba como se encontraba ryo en ese momento

..."Si tuviera una oportunidad le cambiaria el final a todo, pero no podria porque, la verdad me da gusto que estas conmigo en la eternidad y el tiempo, no eres para mi, pero te quedre siempre, y aunque pasé el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien mas recuerda que no hay nada que aga que me olvide de ti"... - todos se daban cuenta del estado del castaño pero nadie se atrevia a decir algo, y no se les hacia nada raro, talvez no supieran con exactitud lo que pasaba al igual que wakamatsu, pero se daban una ide, ya que tenian varias semanas hablando respecto a eso entre ellos, pues era obvio que algo se traian esos dos, pero nunca nadie dijo nada por respeto.

..."Yo sé, a quien tu decidiste amar no se si sepa que no hay personas como tu aqui en la tierra, te prometo no vuelvo a llorar, se lo felices que estan mi vida lo que yo soñe siempre quise para ti"...- seguian si creer que el realmente lo estaba haciendo, y ENFRENTE DE SAKURAI, eso si que era caer bajo

..."Si tuviera una oportunidad le cambiaria el final a todo, pero no podria porque, la verdad me da gusto que estas conmigo en la eternidad y el tiempo, no eres para mi, pero te quedre siempre"...- ya habia llegado al final y no soportaria verlo, asi que opto por la mejor opción, solo esperaba sus piernas le respondieran.

..."Corazón amense"...- y otra vez volteaba a ver a la pareja.

Al terminar de cantar la ultima oración, volteo a ver a todos y se dio cuenta que imayoshi no se encontraba -no es como si le importara, solo que estába seguro había ido a buscar al pelinegro loco-, pero tambien pudo ver claramente como sakurai se levantaba y salia corriendo, solo esperaba que lo que habia visto en sus ojos no fueran lagrimas.

Lo que si no esperaba era ver el puño de su compañero de equipo directo a su cara, asi como el dolor en su ojo y mejilla que lo habia tomado desprevenido, a causa de ello, habia caido como costal de papas inconsciente y con un ojo morado, mientras kagami era regañado por kuroko por burlarse, y el peliceleste se acercaba con momoi para ver si se encontra bien -sabian que se lo merecia pero no lo iban a dejar asi-, y wakamatsu decidia salir a buscar a sakurai.

"Oh balla que esta noche va a ser muy interesante" pensaba akashi mientras tomaba la mano de furihata y este le respondia de igual forma y con una sonrisa.

...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...***

**Notas de autora:**

**Noticias super importantes: **HABRA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE KUROKO NO BASKET ! kyaaaaaa...! *^*

Jeje bueno, bueno...pues Hola de nuevo, creo que esta vez no tarde mucho y ademas 15 PAGINAS ! balla asta ahorita a sido el capitulo mas largo d cualquier cosa qe aiga escrito, ademas es como les dije el anterior capitulo, este ficc ya esta bien organizado solo falta escribir todo y por desgracia tengo que hacerlo en mi tableta, asi que porfavor disculpen las faltas de ortografia, tambien espero les aiga gustado pues yo pienso que aun me galta muuuuucho para que algo de lo que escribo pueda llamarse con orgullo historia :)

Espero este nuevo capitulo aiga sido almenos un poquito de su agrado y que mi naracion almenos este presentable.

No se preocupen aun no saquen las antorchas contra aomine e imayoshi -en realidad hasta yo queria sacarlas cuando lo escribia- pero es que es necesario para la historia, ya veran porque, como dije en el resumen de la historia no todo seria color de rosa y derrames nasales XD

Espero me dejen su opinion para saber si lo estoy asiendo al menos un poco decente o si tengo que cambiar algo.

Les agradezco a las que dejaron review el capitulo pasado :

lulu.c1t4 ( se que has leido mis otras historias acaso pensabas que no leia los review? Pues si lo ago pero soy nueva y aun no se como contestarlo, apenas lo ando averiguando XD asi que te lo agradezco enormemente :3 solo espero no defraudarte con los fics que estoy escribiendo y una cosita mas, disculpame por no actualizar el ficc de papas es que me estanque pero no pienses que lo dejare asi, solo espera un poquito mas porfa)

sabela y pollotek (no se si sean la misma persona o es una enorme coincidencia que su review fuera casi identico n.n ... Pero se los agradezco :3 mucho)

Asi que un beso y abrazos psicologicos para todos aquellos que dejan review o ponen mi historia en follow o fav...pero tambien a quellos que solo leen...porque antes yo era asi...pero ahora que se como se siente ver un review en tu historia y luego leerlo es...\(*^*)/

Por si no entendieron algo de la extraña explicacion de kise respecto al karaoke no se preocupen me pueden preguntar o dejar que la historia se explique por ella misma :3, tambien con lo del publico bueno en pocas palabras ellos serian los jueces para el concurso de barbies que se ara de parejas y para aserlo menos obvio y tambien justo decidi aser el sorteo en mi casa aver que locuras asia la suerte para mi, y bueno solo les dire que nadie quedo con su pareja pero eso ara mas interesante la historia -o al menos eso pense yo u.u- porque al igual que ha kagami le toco de barbie hay varios semes que tambien les toco XD , solo espero plantear bien en la historia y la narracion lo ridiculo que se ven en mi mente jejej XD.

Todos se vuelven locos cada que suben a cantar, es que porfavor seamos honestas, que arian si todos ellos se aparecieran en un solo lugar DONDE TU ESTAS PRESENTE *0* *^* siii.. Seguro yo babearia ...jejeje :D :P

Otra cosita USTEDES SERAN JUECES, bien pues ustedes seran como el "publico" que esta presente, asi que ballan pensando quien es su favorito para comenzar a votar ya que terminen de cantar y sea momento de la votacion ;)

Talves se dieron cuenta pero en este capitulo ubo personajes con mayor protagonico, asi seran los capitulos donde cada quien cante una cancion para su pareja osease XD en los primeros capitulos, cada capitulo abra una pareja o dos que seran algo asi como la o las principales, ya en los ultimos capitulos cuando el drama y lo cursi empalagoso se acabe vendra lo intenso y gracioso ;) asi que no desesperen, solo espero no aburrirlas mucho u.u.

La razon? Es que apenas comienzo con esto de escribir asi que aun no domino la narrativa y aun no se me ase facil tomar en cuenta tooooodo el entorno, espero me disculpen, prometo ir mejorando y madurando n.n

Pero ahora la cuestion es...Aomine puede llegar a ser mas idiota? Sakurai a donde fue y que ara? Wakamatsu siente algo por sakurai? Y que ara despues de lo que iso? Y makoto y hanamiya? Wakamatsu y kagami mataran a aomine? Cuales son las personas de las que habla himuro? Tendran que ver con su pasado que no quiere que salga a la luz? Murazakibara compraria mas dulces? Kise cumplira sus perversiones? Cuantas tijeras traera akashi? Llegare a mejorar mi escritura ? XD...esto y mas en los proximos capitulos...

Dejen reviews y les envio por correo y con traje de maid a cualquier personaje de KnB...ya mero seran mios ;) ...solo necesito aserme millonaria... XD porfa son hermosos... :3

Bay y hasta la proxima


End file.
